Following Footsteps
by kudarii
Summary: After finding out about Yama and Tai Jr.'s love life, Taichi and Yamato think it's time to give their juniors some advice....Except they're talking to the WRONG person. implied Taito and Daikeru fluffy-fluff.


**Author's Note: **

Lulz. Okay, I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw a comic strip that was like it, but couldn't find the right people until now. Taichi and Yamato both have younger... "siblings." (Well, Hikari isn't a guy, so that's why the quotations are there. ;P) Well, their love life is awesome, considering they're together, right? Well, what if their younger siblings hooked up? Time for some advice and some different unexpected turnouts. :D Have fun reading! Was a quickie.

**Dislcaimer: **Don't own never will.

**Following Footsteps**

Lovely, Yamato said to himself. He was with his brother during their weekly visits and the weird part was, he and Taichi had—well, were having one of their special spur of the moments—until the two of them had barged in on Takeru pouncing Daisuke to the bed.

Ohh, it wasn't just any image though. It was Takeru's bed and if it made it worse, Daisuke was in nothing but his T-shirt, underwear dragged to his knees with an—ahem--very noticeable boner.

—

Well, it wasn't _that _bad, Taichi thought as he stared at his kouhai. Yamato and Taichi were just getting kinky. They were going to have sex in Takeru's bedroom because, well, that was the only place.

It was going to be a quickie since Daisuke had gone to the bathroom and Takeru said he was going to shower. It was going to be a quick, _quick _quickie! But nooo, instead, Taichi and Yamato had walked in on an... awkward scene. Daisuke and Takeru were screwing around and didn't notice them. Not. One. Bit.

—

Yamato drummed his dinner table as he watched poor innocent Takeru (who Yamato _knew _had to be the victim. Takeru was a sweet angel!) lick off the rest of his ice cream from his spoon.

Was he a bad influence? Yamato thought to himself. After all, it became obvious after the first... hour that Taichi and _he _were dating. Would their kouhai just be the same way?

—

Taichi stirred his drink with his straw and narrowed his eyes at Daisuke as he took a sip of his milkshake. Lovable, leader Daisuke. He wondered if he should be proud that he rubbed off on Daisuke (after all, it was _obvious _that Daisuke was the dominant of the relationship. He drove Takeru _insane_!)

Should he he proud? Should he be worried? They were fourteen, the exact age when Yamato and he were goofing around.

"Daisuke." He started.

—

"Takeru." Yamato said. His brother looked up at him, his spoon in his mouth. He smiled.

"Yeah, Onii-chan?"

—

"Y-Yes, Senpai?" Daisuke stammered admirably. He looked up to Taichi. Heh. Taichi knew he was worshiped. He had to be, after all.

Taichi gave him one of his cool, casual smiles. "So, Yamato and I found out that you and his brother are... how to put this... **screwing around**?"

—

Takeru spewed his food out on his plate. His face turned deep red. _Awkward...! _He tried to keep his demeanor and tried to smile, even if his cheeks were glowing. He dug into his food and took a mouthful in. "Y-Yeah.."

Yamato almost had to smile. Maybe it wasn't that bad that the stupid nitwitted gogglehead was his brother's lover. Takeru always wanted to follow in his footsteps, after all. Riiigght? Right. "Don't worry, I swear you're not in trouble."

—

"I'm not?" Daisuke looked up at Taichi with innocent, typical eyes. His face was slightly red as he sucked on the straw of his milkshake. The older boy only had to grin, knowing that the two of them were alike. They were oblivious, but they were absolutely dominant. Totally.

Taichi shook his head. "_Absolutely_ not. I'm just... wondering."

—

"It's just that ever since we walked in on you this one time," Yamato steadily said. Takeru was turning darker by the second. "I'm... curious about what he does to you."

—

"How I touch him?" Daisuke looked at Taichi and pointed to himself. His mouth was open like a big "o."

Taichi grinned and nodded his head. He wiggled his fingers around and made circles on Daisuke's gloved hand. "You know, like, where do you touch him? He's got sweet points that make him cry out and all of that, doesn't he? Do you give him any love bites?"

—

"What he does to me?" Takeru looked back to his brother, eyebrows furrowed with unsureness.

Yamato started to blush now. He held his fingers up and nodded his head. "Well... yeah. Does he pinch your nipples and rub your manhood right? His fingers are rough and callused from soccer, I know that, so it should feel really weird and tingly when he tries to make you come, so—"

"Onii-chan..."

—

"Senpai..." Daisuke looked up into the air as if it had the answers to everything. He wrinkled his nose and frowned. If Takeru were here now, maybe he knew what to say. He grew up with Taichi after all, so he knew him better. Daisuke shifted in his seat. Takeru would drive him crazy if he was here right now. He took in a breath and finally decided to confess.

"I'm the uke."

—

"I'm the seme." Takeru smiled sheepishly as the grin faded on Yamato's face. He looked back at his food and continued to eat.

Yamato's face was priceless. If you took a picture of it, it'd be worth thousands. Millions. BILLIONS! His jaw dropped and he looked over to Takeru again. His super innocent oh-so loving brother... was the seme?! "...What?"

—

Taichi gawked. His chin fell to the surface of the table and he stared at Daisuke in utter shock. "Are you... serious?"

Daisuke's face was bright red. He nodded his head and continued to sip his milkshake. "Yeah."

—

"Yup," Takeru said. He arched his eyebrow at his brother's face.

—

"...does it feel good?"

—

"I-Is it cool?"

—

If Takeru and Daisuke were in the same room right now, their reactions and words were completely in sync. They looked up to their older ascendants with goofy smiles. "Find out yourself."

_The End_


End file.
